Before and After
by solartai
Summary: Time is a one way street. It cannot be changed, even in the slightest. This is the rule of the Universe. No one told that to Uzumaki Naruto.


Time is a river, it only flows in one direction and it only flows as fast as it wants. You couldn't, for instance, invent a Jutsu that stopped or even slowed down the flow of time. It was a force outside the control of men. Outside the control of the Gods even. For, they too, had to abide by its gripping hold.

It was always there, flowing, unyielding.

Time was, indeed, that strong.

However, no one told Uzumaki Naruto this...

xxxx

Deep inside the forest of death, amidst the trees and the deadly critters, two young shinobi could be heard talking.

"So, Boss, this seal is supposed to rewind time for an instant? I don't understand." Konohamaru frowned thoughtfully. "Is it like Danzo's Izunagi?"

Naruto smiled. "Not really, that jutsu makes it seem like you have 'undone' an event. Really, its just an illusion, from what I've heard. No, this seal, when activated, will actually rewind time for a moment. And only for the individual who activated it. No one else would notice a change. That's the idea anyway. Who knows if it will even work. It might even backfire and destroy the universe." Naruto shrugged. "Either way, its design is going to do something. And since most of it is based off of the Hiraishin, it should have a pretty nice effect."

"So, does that mean you can travel to, like, before the village was founded and become the first hokage?" Konohamaru questioned.

"I don't know. If it works at all, I doubt it would take me back so far. Besides, its not designed like that, I don't think. That wasn't my goal at least." Naruto nodded to himself. "It should only force me back a few seconds at most. But, again, this is uncharted territory."

"Sounds like you have been working this a while." Konohamaru sounded suspicious. "Why are you telling me this anyway? If you have been working on this so long and keeping it a secret, why bring me in?"

Naruto looked towards his unofficial apprentice, a gleam in his eyes. "There are things I had to prepare for the testing of this Jutsu. Mostly, you are here as a control. Also, if things go wrong and I explode or something, you are going to need to inform people of my status."

"But- but you can't die, you're the Hokage! The village needs you!"

"Its only a precautionary measure. I should be fine or at least alive, all things considered. I don't expect to die, at least." Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it with a light fire jutsu. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke. "Besides, Konoha has many fine shinobi. They'll do fine without me, if it comes to that."

"That's not-"

"Konohamaru," The blond Hokage cut him off, exhaling some smoke. "Do yo want to see a cool jutsu- or not? I can always find someone else to test it with."

"But, boss, you said no one would notice. That's means even if you do it, I won't see anything!"

"Okay, I guess I will find someone el-"

"No! I mean, I can test it with you, Boss!" Konohamaru paused, a mischievous smirk coming to his face. "But if you die, I am taking over as Hokage!"

"Deal. Now you stand over there." Naruto pointed to a tall, thick tree. "And when I say to, you carve a symbol into the wood. I will activate the seal and it should reverse my time and take me to a moment before you carved up the tree."

"Okay, Boss!" Konohamaru did as he was told and went and stood by the tree. He prepared a kunai. "Whenever you are ready!"

Naruto nodded and looked down at his seal for the last time. He went through a quick double check, which was really unnecessary since he had spent the last month "double checking it". It was the moment of truth and the time for doubt had long past. The consequences had been weighed and the possibilities examined many times over.

"Okay, go ahead." Naruto was ready.

Konohamaru started carving into the tree and when he was done the tree read: 'Naruto is an idiot.'

Naruto nodded to his friend, unruffled by the insult. After all, if it worked then that would have never happened.

"Let's do it!" Naruto smiled and channeled his chakra into the seal.

Suddenly Konohamaru was gone and the surrounding foliage was radically different. And Naruto considered the implications of this.

"Yes! Haha! Something happened! It worked, maybe." Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder though- how long have I gone back?" The foliage around him gave very little in the way of hints. He had come back enough to at least notice a change in the various plant life. It had to at least be a season. Which was far more than intended.

He couldn't be sure until he went back to the village. Maybe he could surprise himself, with himself? Wasn't there a name for that?

"Paradox!" Naruto said aloud and uncaring for the consequences that may or may not exist. "Let's create a paradox!"

xxxx

Naruto stared blankly at the Hokage mountain. He wasn't sure if he was seeing thing correctly. He rubbed his eyes as if to banish the source of his disbelief.

"But- That's not- It- I don't even-" Naruto's mouth hung open and drool spilled out. Such was the horror caused by the sight of the Hokage mountain. Not one face, but two short. "No..." Naruto said in denial. "That would mean-"

There was only a fourteen year time span in which the mountain had those only those four faces.

What was he going to do!? Regardless of the specific time, he had gone too far back! Far too far! Everything he had built in his life. His mantle as Hokage. Even the enemies he had defeated. It was all reversed and none of it had happened!

Naruto swayed, feeling dizzy.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He could save all of the lives of the people who he had known and who had died. He stop Madara and Obito before war broke out and before people had to throw their lives away protecting him. He could, gods forbid, stop all kinds of treachery and tragedy that would befall his most precious people.

_Maybe this isn't so bad. _He thought to himself for a moment. M_aybe. _After all, what was the loss of his life if he could save the lives of others. If he could sacrifice his future, his life for other- then that was an action he was willing to take.

But the effect he could have remained unclear until he could find out the date.

So he asked a passerby about the date.

"August the twenty-fifth." The man replied.

Naruto nodded. "And the year?"

The man gave him a weird look, but told him anyway. Then Naruto waved the man off, a smile on his face.

And Naruto jumped up and down in glee. It was the year of the Kyuubi attack. He could save so many live, including his parents. He was already conceived, so he didn't have to worry about altering events so much as to be never be born.

In an instant he made a decision.

He would save everyone. He would also perfect his time seal so that, if he wanted, no one he loved would have to die prematurely again! He was awesome!

Xxxx

Naruto wasn't sure if Konoha let older shinobi join their ranks. The issue, to be honest, had never come up during his tenure as Hokage. Maybe Tsunade or one of the other Hokages had allowed such a thing at one point or another, but if they did- he wasn't aware of it.

He figured it was worth the try, however unlikely it might seem. Maybe he could convince the Yondaime, his father, that he was a refugee from Uzushiogakure. Maybe he should spin a tale about how he was trained by one of their ninja and how he came to Konoha in search of his heritage? Maybe he could even meet his mom!

Naruto was under no illusions about the responsibility he now held in his hands. He was not one to take it lightly. Whatever he decided to do, others could not find out about his status as a time traveler. Others had knowledge of events to come. Not the way he obtained it at least. It was his responsibility as the time traveler.

Secretly though, he didn't want other people messing with time. He also didn't want others demanding to know their fate or otherwise questioning events of the future.

He was being selfish, Naruto knew. It just felt better this way though.

Naruto yawned, feeling drowsy.

No rest for the weary though as it was time to lay the ground work for his alibi.

First things first, he had to dye his hair red.

Xxxx

So Naruto, with his newly red dyed hair, snuck out of the village so that he could enter the village properly. With permits and everything.

He approached the village gate with vigor.

"Hello," he said to the brown haired chunnin guarding the gate. "I am," Shit. "Menma Uzumaki." He grasped at the name. "I heard a rumor about a relative I might have here and decided come check it out. Is there any way I can get into the village?"

The guard nodded. "I don't know about any Uzumaki, but to get into the village you need to go through the proper checks. Do you have a Fire country I.D.?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I come from a small village. We had no use for such things." Naruto lied. He had a feeling he would be doing that a lot.

"Well then you will have to be escorted to the administrations office to fill out some forms. Do you have any training as a shinobi?"

"Yes, I was trained by a relative. I know a few jutsu."

"The you will have to wear a chakra suppression seal while in the village."

Naruto nodded. "That's fine." He was a kage level ninja, no seal could hold him.

So the seal was slapped on him and he was escorted to the administrations off so he could fill out the paper work.

After that he was issued a temporary I.D. And was allowed to roam around the village. He made a beeline straight for the Hokage tower, hoping to get a chance to speak with his father.

He approached the secretary who was busy filling out paperwork. She look up at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, her gaze meeting his.

"My name is Na- Menma Uzumaki." he caught himself. "I have traveled a very long way," Through time itself "To find a relative of mine. I heard that one was residing in this village."

She nodded. "There is an Uzumaki here, but-" She paused, considering. "It would be best if you speak to Hokage-sama first, for various reasons."

"I can do that. Any reasons you wanna share though?" Naruto feigned ignorance, something he would be doing a lot. "If there is something wrong, I don't want to be blind sided."

"No, no, nothing like that. Its just- well its best if you talk to him first." She looked though some papers on her desk. "According to his schedule- he is in his office right now." She got up and beckoned him to follow her.

So he did.

When they got to the door outside the office Naruto was as nervous as he had ever been He would meet his father. His _living _father. Of course, he couldn't reveal himself as his son, but he could enjoy the moment. How many times had he wished for this moment he couldn't count.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hokage-sama, there is a Menma Uzumaki here to see you."

From the other side of the door came a few moments of silence. Then...

"Send him in." And she opened the door and the blonde looked up at him from the desk.

Naruto had to remind himself of the fact that he couldn't go up and hug the man who was his father. He had to pull back the tears that threatened to stream down his face. He had to be cool. The mask couldn't break.

"Hi," Naruto said weakly. He was unsure of how to begin. "I am, er, looking for a relative of mine-" And he is standing right here! "and, uh, I should apparently talk to you first, the lady said."

"Uzumaki, your name was?" The man cerulean eyes looked at him as if they were piercing his flesh.

"Menma Uzumaki." Your son, you bastard!

The Hokages eyes traveled to his red hair. "You certainly look like an Uzumaki, but-" The man stared at his face. "whats with whiskers?"

"Birth marks. So I take it you know about my clan? If you know about our hair...?" Out with it old man!

"Yes, but first, do you have anything to confirm your identity as an Uzumaki?" The man stood and moved closer to him.

"Er, I have some of our clans seal I can show you." So Naruto showed him a seal that turned chakra into electricity, an Uzumaki original.

"That is a seal that was made using the Uzumaki style, but, hn, I was under the impression that most of the Uzumaki were dead. Where have you been until now?"

Naruto had at least planned this far. "I grew up in a small fishing village right outside the ruins of Uzushiogakure. After the attack on the village me and my uncle were taken in as refugees." Naruto paused. "He's dead now though."

"Sorry to hear that. Why have you come to Konoha now, of all times?"

"I heard there was another Uzumaki here. So I came to see if it was true. Is there?"

"Well, yes, but-" The man paused. "She is my wife."

Naruto feigned surprise. "Your wife? So the Uzumaki is a girl?" The man nodded. "So, can I, uh, meet her? What's her name?"

"Her name is Kushina. And, excuse me for saying this, I am reluctant to let you meet. She is pregnant and the surprise might not be good. There are other reasons." The man rubbed the back of his head. "I'll tell her about you, but its up to her, I guess."

"That's okay then. I can handle waiting." Even though he didn't want to. "Is there any where I can stay while I am here? I don't have any money, but I can work. I am trained in some ninja skills." It was a lot more than 'some skills'.

"Don't worry about it. Pick up a diplomats voucher at the front desk. That will allow you to use a room at the welcoming office. They serve food there, so don't worry about food."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I appreciate the help."

"No problem. Stop by tomorrow and maybe we can arrange a meeting with Kushina. Noon-ish is fine." The blonde smiled at him. "By the way, my name is Minato Namikaze, nice to meet you."

"Same here."


End file.
